A love not meant to be...
by Imajinator
Summary: It had been two years since Hitomi left. Van realizes that he has to move on and do what's best for his country. But when a suprise guest comes during his announcement of marraige, he realizes that some things are just not meant to be... (song accompanime


Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne, or any of its characters, nor do I own 'Take a bow' by Madonna.  
  
Author's note: All right, well. I know this not exactly my best work, but I do like it enough to publish it. I was listening to the song, and it reminded me of Hitomi and Van in this situation for some obscure reason, and I just had to write it.  
  
The dancers were so eloquent, so graceful, and so beautiful to look at, as they danced around the ballroom. Hitomi looked down at her self. "I don't know why I'm here. I had to come see him. I gave up everything on Earth, and know that now I am ready to begin a life here in Gaea...with Van," she thought to herself, hopeful. She had sneaked into the masquerade ball in the palace, knowing that Van would be there. He was the king of Fanelia, after all. "Would he still welcome me after all these years?" she wondered. It had been two years since she had left Gaea and went back to Earth, the mystic moon of Gaea...  
  
Take a bow  
  
The night is over  
  
This masquerade is getting over  
  
Lights are low  
  
The curtains down  
  
There's no one here (there's no one here, there's no one in the crowd)  
  
She walked around, feeling a fake in her beautiful ballroom dress, and the simple mask hiding her face. "Where are you Van?" she thought, as she walked through the crowd gathered. She refused many young men, who asked her for a dance. They all were disappointed, as unknowingly, Hitomi had caught the eye of all with her beauty and unspoken grace.  
  
She finally spotted Van, and the sight filled her heart with pain. Van was sitting on the throne, with a beautiful young woman! "She looks like a princess!" thought Hitomi, sadly. At that moment, Van stood up, unaware of Hitomi looking at him intently from the crowd.   
  
"My dear lords, and ladies of Fanelia. I welcome you heartily to this wondrous celebration. For tonight, I have an announcement of great importance" he said. "And no, it doesn't involve lowering taxes"  
  
A ripple of amusement came from the many highborn aristocrats of Fanelia.   
  
"I would like to announce to you, my engagement with the lovely princess Iledra" he said. Hitomi's heart sank, and she very nearly cried. "You have forgotten me," she whispered softly, as she looked at the woman who had taken her place in the young king's heart.  
  
Say your lines, but  
  
Do you feel that  
  
Do you mean what you say?  
  
When there's no one around (no one around)  
  
What you knew, what you mean  
  
One lonely star (one lonely star that you don't know where you are)  
  
I've always been in love with you (always with you)  
  
I guess you always known it's true (you know it's true)  
  
You took my love for granted  
  
Why? Oh why?  
  
This show is over, say goodbye  
  
Say goodbye  
  
Say goodbye  
  
Make them laugh  
  
It comes so easy  
  
When you get to your part  
  
The way you are breaking my heart (breaking my heart)  
  
Hide behind your smile  
  
All the world loves a clown  
  
Wish you now  
  
I cannot say  
  
You deserve better warmth  
  
For the role that you play (role that you play)  
  
No more masquerade  
  
Your one lonely star (one lonely star you don't know where you are)  
  
Merle looked around, sniffing the air around her. The scent...t was Hitomi's! "Was she in the room? Where was she?" thought Merle. She desperately looked around. All she saw were masked faces that looked fondly at the king they loved. "Hitomi, where are you?" thought Merle desperately. She had to tell Van immediately. He had to know!   
  
It had taken Merle and the others months to get Van to accept the fact he would never see Hitomi again. Ever. He had taken the fact to heart, and got on with his life as ruler of a kingdom, but Merle knew that Van still loved her. He was only marrying the princess because of his duty towards his kingdom.   
  
Elsewhere, through the crowds, Hitomi blindly tried to run out of the room. Tears of heartbreak fogged her masked vision.  
  
I've always been in love with you (always with you)  
  
I guess you always known it's true (you know it's true)  
  
You took my love for granted  
  
Why? Oh why?  
  
This show is over, say goodbye  
  
Say goodbye  
  
I've always been in love with you (always with you)  
  
I guess you always known it's true (you know it's true)  
  
You took my love for granted  
  
Why? Oh why?  
  
This show is over, say goodbye  
  
Say goodbye  
  
Say goodbye  
  
Van sat back down and looked at the princess who would soon be his wife. She was indeed beautiful, but she did not fill his heart the way Hitomi once did. He could never love the princess, and he knew that. His heart belonged not to him, but to someone else.  
  
All the world is a stage (world is a stage)  
  
And everyone has their part  
  
But how was I to know which way the story goes?  
  
How was I to know you'd (break it, break it, you'd break it)  
  
You'd break my heart?  
  
"Lord Van!" Merle's shrill pierced his thoughts, as he looked to see where she was. She ran towards him, excited. "What is it Merle? What's wrong?" he asked. "Hitomi!" she cried. "She came back!" Van couldn't believe it. He looked at his subjects, and there, a woman ran out of the room. "Hitomi! Wait!" he yelled. "Van! What's wrong? Who is this Hitomi?" cried Princess Iledra, but Van did not answer, as he ran after the woman he loved.  
  
I've always been in love with you (I've always been in love with you)  
  
Guess you always known   
  
You took my love for granted  
  
Why? Oh why?  
  
This show is over, say goodbye  
  
"Hitomi! Stop! Please! Let me explain! Hitomi!" Van called after her desperately, but she did not listen to him.   
  
I've always been in love with you (always with you)  
  
I guess you always known it's true (you know that it's true)  
  
You took my love for granted  
  
Why? Oh why?  
  
This show is over, say goodbye  
  
She stopped only for a second, and the light flashed brilliantly, as it took her back to her home world. "Hitomi!" Van's heart was filled with anguish. He sunk to his knees. "I've lost her...again," he said softly.  
  
The mystic moon hung over him, brilliantly shinning with a glimmer of eloquence...  
  
  
Say goodbye  
Say goodbye  
Say goodbye  



End file.
